The Castle in Enca
by ElementalF1re
Summary: Wendy is called by the mate of a fire dragon slayer and is asked to help them. NOTE: this will not be continued unless YOU GUYS review and let me know what you think. read the A/N in the beginning to know what exactly is going on p.s. this is a GRATSU fanfic


**Before I start,** i just want to say that this idea just popped up in my head and wouldn't leave me alone so i wrote it down and here is a taste of it.

i can continue this if you want BUT just letting you know that there are no promises and that a lot of characters are OC because if they're not than this story wouldn't work at all

 **SO**

there are A LOT of plot holes cause there are stuff mentioned and it isn't brought up again, BUT, if i continue this ( **due to _YOUR_ request** ) the plot holes may be filled

 **AND**

Enca actually exists in Fairy Tail, Excuse my spelling and punctuation and finally 

Enjoy and please review~

* * *

[unknown]

"it hurts" a voice croaked and whimpered from a bed while a thin layer of sweat was covering a man's bare chest as even more was rolling down his fore head in waves.

"make it stop, please . . . it hurts" tears came to the man's green onyx eyes. A second male figure who was sitting next to the man with worried dark blue eyes wiped away the sweat

"I know . . . I'm going to get you help . . . no matter what it takes or the consequence" he whispered into the whimpering man's hair "no matter what it takes" he whispered to himself this time.

[meanwhile in fairy tail]

"hey Wendy! Wanna go on a job with team Erza?" Wendy looked up at the blond haired woman standing before her

"sure Lucy-sa-!" before Wendy could finish a bright blue flame flickered strongly in front of it before It died down and a life size holographic image of a spikey black-haired man with dark blue eyes appeared. He was taller than Erza and had a lean and muscular built.

He was wearing white cargo pants and black boots with a dark blue coat and an equally dark blue cape with a red dragon circling itself in a vibrant red. He wore a silver sword with an imbedded blue stone necklace and a silver bracelet on his left arm.

Before anyone could talk, the man looked directly at Wendy making eye contact, however, everyone did a double take as Gajeel walked up to beside Wendy and they knelt on one knee with their heads tilted so that they were facing the floor.

The guild all heard a chuckle coming from the man before he spoke

"There is no need to kneel before me"

"But your majesty-"

"Speak no more, stand up, it isn't me you should be kneeling to. I don't hold nearly as much power as he does"

"if I may inturupt," everyone jaw dropped at the fact that Gajeel was talking civilly and not acting the way he would normally "sorry to come across as rude but, where is his highness?"

The man looked down "he is ill, due to Grandeny's and Igneel's disappearances, as well as a few other dragons, there was no one that I trusted to heal him"

"so that's why you called me?"

"correct. I request that you come to Draconia to heal him" Wendy stilled, uncertain, to which the man noticed.

"if it makes you feel any better, you may bring your friends. The entire guild can come if they want" Wendy's eyes lit up instantly making him chuckle.

"is your guild master there? I want to talk to him"

"I'm right here"

"you must be Makarov. I've heard a lot about you"

"you have?" the guild looked shocked making him laugh

"that's right. I'm Gray Fullbuster, mate of the king of the Fire Dragons"

"oh"

"yup, I wish to speak to you in person if possible"

"well, I guess the entire guilds going then" Gray gave a quiet laugh

"what's done is done" after he said that he clicked his fingers and ice started encasing people entirely making them shout in surprise before they cracked and broke leaving no one in their previous place.

[Abandoned castle, Enca Mountains **(Enca ACTUALLY exists in fairy tail, SEARCH IT UP!)]**

Gray stood in front of the giant doors as ice began emerging from the ground before they finally cracked and shattered leaving baffled mages in their wake.

Wendy and Gajeel, upon realising who they were standing before, one again knelt to the group making the man pout.

"Really~" he whined "I thought I told you that you shouldn't be kneeling to me~"

Wendy and Gajeel stood up slowly before they spoke up

"but your royalty" Gray just stared at the duo before sighing and looking at the rest of the guild who were just watching the trio

"anyway, I'm Gray and welcome to my home" he said raising his arms out wide making everyone look behind him only to have Laxus start laughing at him making Gajeel and Wendy go pale and Gray annoyed.

"this old wrecked place is your home? Pftt!" Gray stared at him before he turned and placed his hand on the door pushing it open making a layer of flame run over the walls making the castle look brand new. Its walls were a pearly white with different shades of red mixed in making it look like marble. the once ageing doors were replaced with large double door made of glass with dragons engraved into them.

Gray turned around to find a marvelling guild and a shell shocked Laxus "ta-da! Now come in" Gray walked in with the guild following not far behind. Upon entering, there was a large dragon-like chandelier and sculpture.

"I'll take you guys to your rooms you'll be staying in then I'll need to talk to Makarov then Wendy"

Makarov and Wendy nodded along with the rest of the guild. After about 5 minutes the group arrived at a long corridor with numbers on them

"these are guest rooms, there's 2 beds in each room so some of you guys need to double up" the guild nodded before they all ran off leaving Gray and Makarov left.

"what do you need to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you've by any chance seen or heard of a dragon that goes by the name Acnologia"

"Acnologia as in the dragon king Acnologia?"

"yes" Makarov watch in the corner of his eyes as Gray narrowed his eyes

"yes, we have"

"we?"

"a group of us, we were on an island and he attacked us"

"would by any chance be that one of you encountered him before that event" Makarov gave a cautious look

"yes, he now has to wear prosthetics for his left arm and leg along with parts of his chest"

"I see. Just wonderin', is his name Gildarts Clive?" Makarov looked startled and took a step back away from Gray while staring at him in shock

"how did you know that?"

" . . . you'll find out eventually" Gray turned and walked off leaving Makarov there with a hard look in his eyes.

A few moments later Wendy arrived and Makarov spoke to her silently

"Wendy, as Master of Fairy Tail I demand that you don't heal whoever Gray wants you to heal" Wendy gasped before she stared at Makarov with shock

"But Master I can-"

"you can and you will. That's an order" Wendy stilled before she looked at the floor and nodded. A second passed before she sprinted down the hall into a room that wasn't claimed and slammed the door leaving Makarov baffled at the young girl.

Makarov continued standing there for another 10 minutes before Gray returned

"rest for today, I'll call Wendy tomorrow morning to inform her of what's going on with him, ok?"

Makarov nodded instead of speaking "alright then, goodnight"

"night" Makarov watched Gray walk around the corner before he walked to room, only stopping to stare at the room that Wendy ran into before sighing and entering the room he chose.

[with Gray]

"gray?" a voice called as said man door opened and closed behind him

"yes Natsu, I'm right here"

A cracked and whimpering voice called out "it hurts . . . it really hurts, I want it to stop" Gray watched as the man younger than him by 2 years started sobbing making Gray walk faster towards his mate and king

"I know Natsu, I know . . . Wendy's gonna hopefully help you tomorrow morning, ok?" Natsu slowly nodded

"what if she doesn't want to do it? What if I have a vision," Natsu started crying "I don't wanna . . . I don't" Gray watched with sad eyes as his mate was crying in pain, something that rarely happens to this strong man.

"I know you don't want it to happen Natsu, I really do. But you're gonna have to hang on a little bit longer ok?" Natsu nodded once more

"get some sleep. Do you want anything? Food, water, anything?" Natsu hummed

"can I have a cold bath?" he quietly asked making Gray look worriedly at the pink haired boy beside him.

"ok, let me prepare it. I'll have to be in there with you at the same time though"

"that's ok" Gray looked at the slightly paint face of his mate before walking into the attached bathroom and turning on the water to fill the bath that was capable of fitting at least 3 men. Gray waited about 5 minutes with the water on full blast before he turned the tap off and went to get Natsu.

"Natsu, the baths ready" upon entering the room he noticed that said boy was having trouble sitting up as a pained expression was on his face making Gray jog slightly towards him to help. Gray lightly grabbed Natsu under his arms before slowly raising him up pinto a sitting position before he placed an arm around Natsu's waist and picked him up from under the knees.

Gray carried him into the bathroom before he took off Natsu's baggy pants and boxers before he too stripped and picked Natsu up bridal style before he stepped into the bath and slowly sat down with Natsu carefully laid on Gray's lap with his head on his chest.

Gray looked at Natsu's expression as he sat in the water. "are you ok?" Natsu nodded

"it's nice . . . like you" Gray chuckled and staying in the water to soak for another 10 minutes before Gray noticed that Natsu fell asleep making him sigh and stand up with Natsu in toe. Gray stepped out of the bath and grabbed a towel to dry Natsu with before he grabbed boxers and one of Natsu's extremely baggy pants to dress him in.

After Gray put Natsu back into their bed before he quickly dried himself and got dressed before he too fell asleep beside Natsu.

[next morning 9am]

Gray walked towards the guest rooms were the Fairy Tail guild was resting at. He was dressed in a simple dark blue shirt and black cargo pants and boots with his signature necklace and bracelet. When he turned the corner he saw group of the mages sitting around the corridor with their pj's on. When they noticed him they stood and walked towards him.

"good morning. I hope you all slept well" the group nodded "are everyone else ready? I wanna take you all to have breakfast in the dining hall" a white haired woman, Mira Jane, nodded.

"I'll go and check in on everyone" Gray nodded before responding "I'll wait here for the rest of your guild" Mira walked down the hall

About 20 minutes or so passed before the entire guild was ready and out in the corridor. When Makarov gave Gray a nod, he smiled and started walking with the guild following not far after.

A few minutes past with everyone quietly talking or looking at their surroundings before they arrived at a door that Gray pushed open which revealed a long table that was fully capable of seating the entire guild.

The table was filled with all types of breakfast meals making everyone drool and Gray laugh.

"I didn't know what you guys liked so I just went all out" Gray chuckled as everyone raced to the table and grabbed a before they all started eating and having conversations left, right and centre. Gray sat the end of the table, closest to the door, while Makarov sat the head of the table, furthest of the door.

About 10 minutes past before he turned to Wendy.

"hey Wendy, do you think I can talk to you about my mate now?" Wendy looked up before nodding. Makarov noticing what was going to happen stopped eating to listen

"can you tell me what has been happening to him?" Gray nodded

"he's a fire dragon slayer, as you may know, but he's been sweating a lot and he's muscles and bones ach to the point that he feels like they're breaking" Wendy flinched before she asked a question that made the once closest to her spit whatever they had in their mouths out

"if his highness pregnant?" Gray scratched the back of his neck while giggling slightly

"yeahh~" Wendy nodded before she looked down.

"so . . . can you help him?" Wendy looked pained as she stared at Gray and he noticed that look anywhere.

"I'm sorry Gray . . . but I can't help him"

"you . . . you can't" Wendy let a small tear fall down the side of her face as she shook her head. She knows exactly what was happening to Natsu and that it WAS curable through her magic. _"I'm sorry your highness . . . I really want to help you . . . but I'm . . . I'm not aloud"_

Gray looked down at the table and placed his head on the palm of his hand with a troubled expression and despair written in his eyes. Wendy seeing this turned her head to face Makarov and let another tear slip down her face making Makarov shocked.

Wendy stood "please excuse me Gra-"

Before she could continue, what sounded like an explosion went off followed by a pained shriek before the door burst open and fire of every shade of red and orange burst in. Everyone either yelled or screamed but Gray just turned and cast an ice shield to block the flames from coming closer making everyone calm down slightly. Wendy who was beside Gray, was shocked.

Before anyone could question Gray a pained and terrified scream echoed down the hall along with words like "stop" making Gray brake the shield he created while yelling a loud "SHIT!" before he ran down the hall, Fairy Tail hot on his heels.

As they continued down the hall, the guild noticed that, as they continued running, the damage got worse. "Gray" Makarov screamed.

"WHAT!"

"What's going on?!"

"My mate is sick is what's going on!" Gray continued running before he arrived at a room where screaming the screaming was coming from "stay here" Gray said before he ran inside the room.

Everyone stopped but listened as there was hysterical screaming followed by some crying. The guild faintly heard their conversation.

"You need to calm down" that was Gray's voice they recognised

"no, no, nO, NO, NO MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" this voice they didn't recognise but the dragon slayers did and it made them look away for the doorway with a flinch in their actions

"Natsu, you need to calm down" the mages heard Gray's voice crack slightly "I'm gonna get you help, ok? You just have to hang on a little bit longer"

"NO, YOU'RE LYING!" the guild flinched while Wendy looked at Makarov with desperate eyes making him look slightly away.

"I'm not lying to you Natsu, you just need to wait a little longer"

"but it hurts . . . I want it to stop" they heard sobbing and Gray shushing the person he was talking to

"have you asked Wendy yet?" there was silence

"no, not yet" the silence continued before Gray spoke again

"do you want a bath? I can get one ready for you." There was shuffling before they heard footsteps walk a little further away followed by the sound of water running. A few silent minutes passed before they heard someone walking to the door.

"sorry 'bout that" the guild looked at each other before Lucy started talking

"um, what happened?"

"it's as I said, Natsu is ill. That was the reason I called you all in the first place, especially Wendy" Makarov nodded before he spoke up

"how about we make a deal" Gray looked at him

"you tell me how you knew all that stuff about us and then we'll heal your . . . mate" Gray snapped his head to look at a troubled Wendy who as looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry Makarov, but I can't tell you the answer to that question, even if it means that I'll need to look for someone else to heal my Mate" everyone sat in silence while Gajeel looked at Makarov with an exasperated look

"you purposely told Wendy she shouldn't heal his highness?" Makarov looked at Gajeel with narrowed eyes.

"yes, and what of it?"

"you do realise that if we were in a different situation, by dragon law, Wendy could be executed!" Makarov looked up in shock before looking at Gray for affirmation to which he sadly nodded before he spoke up.

"I'll hide this from him. If he finds out, there is a pretty low change that she won't get executed though"

"and why's that?"

"because Natsu is just like that. He's a kind hearted person who'd do anything for him family and friends" Makarov was about to reply but before he could they heard Natsu talking and they all quieted down to listen

". . . Gray . . . Makarov . . . Achnologia . . . igneel . . . Mard Gear . . . . . . . . . Gildarts . . . . . Fairy Tail . . . . Lamia scale . . Zeref" after the goup heard the name Zeref they all stilled as they heard a gasp.

"I'll be back" Gray spoke quietly before he went into the room only to come out 10 minutes later.

"once again, sorry about that, if your all already I can send you all back to your guild hall" Makarov looked down but before he could reply Wendy spoke for the first time since the dining room

"I'll do it" Gray looked at her

"do what?"

"heal him" Makarov looked at her with a hard look

"Wendy, what did I tell you"

"I'm sorry Master, but Dragon law comes before the guild" Wendy looked at Gray who hesitated before he motioned with his head to follow him inside. Upon entering Wendy looked in awe at the fire like room with Dragons of every kind positioned all over the floor, walls and ceiling.

"Natsu?" Wendy heard someone hum

"I brought Wendy in, she's gonna heal you" Wendy watched as a pink haired man look up slightly from his position on a large bed stationed in front of a giant painting of a red dragon. Upon making eyes contacts she bowed slightly

"it's nice to meet you your highness" Natsu looked at the girl with a frown before he smiled at her.

"there is no need to bow to me Wendy, and call me Natsu" Wendy looked up with worry as she noticed the pain in his words. She looked at Gray who gave her a nod before she walked over to the bed side and a pale blue glow encased her hands to which she rested just above Natsu's chest.

Natsu tensed slightly before he relaxed and let out a sigh "thank you" Wendy looked at Natsu in shock making him let out a small chuckle. About 5 silent minutes passed before they heard an explosion like sound occur which shook the building making Natsu snap his head to Gray.

"go check it out, Wendy could you please make this process a little faster"

"ok Natsu-san, but I might collapse when I finish"

"thank you and its fine" Wendy nodded before she continued working while Gray rand out the door to locate where the explosion went off. Another five minutes paster before Wendy spoke up.

"it's done now . . . you're . . . good" after she finished speaking she collapsed but before she i=hit the ground, Natsu caught her upper arm to stop the impact. He slowly lifted her up and pulled to on his lap to nuzzle behind her ear and part of her neck before he whispered a small and quiet "thank you"

Natsu let her go but laid her in his bed and covered her with the blanket before he rushed out the door and found the guild staring at him

"Wendy is on my bed sleeping, talk to you later, cya!" Natsu ran off leaving the guild standing there with their jaws open in shock before Carle flew into the room to check on Wendy only to find her sleeping peacefully under the bed covers.

"is Wendy ok?"

"yes, she's fine"

"let's go follow Gray and his Mate, Gajeel, can you track them?"

"yup"

"good, lets go" Gajeel ran off with the rest of the guild trailing behind him. About a minute passed before they arrived at a side of the castle where the wall was blown off. A second passed before a torrent of fire exploded upwards followed by a shout of "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY CASTLE!"

The guild of mages watched with their jaws dropped as the once ill person was now LITERALLY DETROYING this person that was trying to get into the castle. It wasn't until then that they heard hysterical laughter coming from directly beside them. The group watched in mild amusement as Gray was on the floor, rolling and laughing while pointing at the person that Natsu now currently had under his foot.

"hey, Gray! Freeze this guy in a ball of ice"

"why?"

"cause we're gonna roll him down the mountain" Gray started laughing while the guild tried to hide their laughs but failed. Gray jumped down from the level that he was on before he walked to the now defeated mage laying on the floor and encased him an a large ball of ice, thick enough to survive the fall and keep damage to a minimum.

Gray and Natsu laughed as they rolled it towards the edge of the mountain that Natsu's castle was on. Gray looked at Natsu's smiling face before he broke a branch and gave it to him speaking in a British like tone.

"your highness" Natsu giggled

"Servant" Gray stared at Natsu with a pokerfaced while Natsu burnt a small 'x' where he was going to hit. Gray took a step back while Natsu smirked. The fairy tail guild, who are now a few feet away from the duo, watched as Natsu slowly raised the bat before hitting the ice ball as hard as he could, resulting in the ice ball flying a few feet in the air before it hit the ground and the terrified screams of the bandit in side were heard as it rolled down the hill.

"welp! Now that that's over, let's go check on little sky" Gray nodded while the guild just silently followed behind the duo. The guild noticed that Gajeel moved himself so that he was behind Natsu, but a little to the right.

"so, you're the supposed 'king of the fire dragons'?" Natsu turned his heas slightly to the left to get a look at the old man that had asked the question.

"yep"

"may I ask you a question?"

"Depends~, if I feel that I can't answer it then I won't" Makarov hummed

"do you know someone who goes by the name Gildarts?"

Natsu slowed to a stop before he turned to face him with a stern look in his eyes

"I've seen him . . . what business do you have with him?"

"he's a part of my guild. I want to know your relationship with him"

" . . . I don't know him in person . . . but what I do know is that he's faced Achnologia and survived"

"how did you know that? That's classified information that only Fairy Tail knows"

" . . . " Gray tensed slightly and shuffled so that Natsu partially hid his body.

"I demand an answer!"

"an answer you won't be receiving until the time is right. Dragon law is above you, the guilds and the magic council"

"and how do you know that?"

"because, how do you think magic even came to exist" Natsu turned once more and continued walking with Gray beside him. The guild stayed until Gajeel started to follow the duo making the guild follow his example. 5 minutes of silent walking lead them back the room that Natsu was originally in.

"stay out here"

"and why should we" Gajeel paled before he knelt in front of Natsu when he noticed his eyes narrow

"please forgive them your majesty, they don't know our customs" Gajeel, who was knelling in front of Natsu tensed as he noticed Natsu move towards him and raise his hand. Gajeel prepared himself to get hit but was surprised when he felt the hand on the back of his neck gently guide him to stand.

"there is no reason for you to kneel before me, I know the humans don't know our customs. You shouldn't fear me"

"but your maje-"

"call me Natsu Gajeel. I have something to ask of you and Wendy when I retrieve her" Gajeel nodded with a small smile and watched as Natsu walked into his room with Gray.

Upon entering his room, Natsu walked to the bed with a gentle smile on his face before he shook the sky dragon slayers shoulder

"Wendy . . . it's time to get up" Natsu continued gently shaking her before he noticed that she was starting to wake up.

Wendy sat up with a start and hesitantly bowed at Natsu with a nerves look in her eyes. Natsu noticing what she was worrying about only chuckled gently as he lifted her off the bed and rested the small girl on his hip.

"come on, I have something to ask of you and Gajeel" Wendy nodded with a sleepy smile as she tried to stay upright. Natsu seeing this, tilted her head so that it rested on where his neck and shoulder meet making the girl let out a relieved sigh at finally resting her head instead of trying to stay upright.

Upon exiting the room while being carried by Natsu, the guild were shocked at the facts that such a hard looking guy like Natsu was carrying Wendy like she was nothing. Natsu looked at Gajeel and motioned for him to follow him while giving Laxus a strange look akin to confusion before he also motioned for Laxus to follow.

Natsu turned his head to Gray before he finally spoke up "take them back the the dining hall and give them something to eat for lunch. I'm gonna talk to these three. Ok?" Gray nodded even though Makarov and the rest of the guild looked extremely uncertain.

Gray turned and walked off in the direction of the dining hall while Natsu motioned for Laxus and Gajeel to follow him while he carried Wendy towards an unknown location.

[with Gray]

After arriving at the hall I was bombarded with questions but I didn't answer any of them. not until the Master spoke.

"where has he taken them?" it wasn't a question. I could tell that much. It was a demand.

"they're safe if that's what your worried about"

"that's not what I'm worried about. I want to know what he wants with them"

"he's gonna ask them a few questions and that's all" Makarov looked at him with a hard look in his ageing face.

[with Natsu]

We continued in silence before the blonde haired man started speaking

"why are you taking me with you?"

"you're a dragon slayer"

"how do you know that?"

"I can sense it. You have a lacrama implant that gives you your slayer magic" we continued walking in silence before we arrived at a large door to which I promptly pushed open. Wendy lifted her head up slightly to get a slight look of the room before she laid her head back down.

Natsu seeing her actions chuckled before he went towards the desk towards the back of the room which had a large chair positioned behind it. He walked to the chair before he slowly sat down and positioning Wendy so that she would be in a better position.

"um, Natsu, why did you call us here?"

"I want to ask you three a question"

"and that question is . . ."

"would you like to join my pack?"

Gajeel did a double take while Wendy just sat upright in a rigid motion. Laxus just stared at Natsu and his guild mates with a confused expression.

"being in a pack means that if one of you are injured for example, the rest of your pack will do whatever they can to get revenge or help you. So, is it a yes, or a not" Natsu looked at Wendy and smiled when she nodded enthusiastically before turning the Gajeel to which he laughed before he too nodded.

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel turned to Laxus and a few seconds passed before he too nodded and said a confident "I'm in". Natsu smiled at his new pack members.

"I'll let you know that to complete this you have to make a blood bond of sorts. Wendy, Gajeel, do you know what I'm talking about?" said people nodded making Natsu satisfied before he turned to Laxus

"in this bond, we'll be able to communicate empathically to each other no matter the circumstances. If one of you are severely injured, we'll all know and if there is a sense of danger, those who are not at the place that it's happening will know who's in danger and where. Do you all agree to this?"

All the fairy tail mages nodded before Natsu looked at Wendy "are you ready? This may sting for a bit. I'll be forcing my magic into you followed by everyone else. Ok?" Wendy nodded making Natsu smile softly at the girl. He watched as she pointed to her inner arm where her fairy tail mark rested on the outer side.

Natsu nodded before he placed his hand there and channelled him magic into the spot making the girl shed a few tears due to the pain. Natsu stopped a few seconds later before he motioned for Laxus to come next. "Channel your magic into the spot that I channelled mine into"

Laxus nodded before doing the task assigned to him. A few more painful seconds passed before it was finally Gajeel's turn. Gajeel followed Natsu's and Laxus's lead before he too stopped and a mark of a red dragon circling itself appeared in blue.

Gajeel smiled at the girl before he showed the inside of his right arm, between the bend of his arm and his wrist to Natsu. Natsu repeated what he did to Wendy to Gajeel making him flinch violently before Laxus then Wendy followed suit. Laxus had his go next lifting his shirt and pointing to the bottom right of his back then and Natsu had to smile slightly as he watched the older man flinch slightly compared to Gajeel. Wendy and Gajeel also repeated the process.

Natsu shifted Wendy before he took his shirt off revealing a large Dragon tattoo that took up his entire back, a portion of his left arm and left rib. He showed the right side of his ribs to the dragon slayers. They all did the process to his ribs before the group decided to test the connection as the dragon mark appeared on all in the room.

 _"can you all hear me?"_

 _"yup"_

 _"you bet"_

 _"yes Natsu-san"_

 _"good, you can't tell the gild about this pact ok?"_

 _"why not?"_

 _"only dragons and dragonslayers know of it. If word gets out, then people would want to have a dragon slayer on their side. Don't forget, humans can also be part of a pack"_

 _"they can?"_

 _"yes, that's what makes it so dangerous"_

 _"HEY! Just cause your on the other side of the fucking castle doesn't mean I can't be part of the conversation!"_

 _"GRAY?! / ice princess"_

 _"what?"_

 _"you're part of the pack?"_

 _"no shit, I though I told you I was Natsu's mate"_

 _"please stop swearing, there is a young one here"_

 _"anyway, can you guys please come back! Fairy Tail is going crazy cause they think me and you are doing something to you slayers"_

 _"we're on our way now"_

The slayers jumped to their feet before they ran out the study door with Natsu in the lead. About 2 minutes past before they arrived at the hall only to find Gray tied to a chair looking with a blank face at the door they just opened with the fairy tail guild scattered around him staring at the dragon slayers who were unharmed.

It took a moment before they realised that the room was rapidly heating making them all, excluding the dragon slayers, look at an enraged Natsu.

"what . . . the . . . FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY MATE?!" the guild shrieked before they all scattered away from the walls.

"gee, and I though being pregnant would at least stop people from doing this type of shit but nooooooo, Pikachu knows eeeeverythiiiiiing" there was a moment of silence before the entire guild screamed a loud "WHAT!" resalting in all the present slayers hurry to cover Natsu's ears.

"yes, I'm pregnant. I'm a beta, not alpha, just cause I'm a king doesn't mean I'm an alpha"

The slayers laughed slightly before Lucy asked a question all the slayers except Natsu dreaded.

"which one are you guys?"

There was a moment of silence before Wendy broke it

"I'm beta"

"I'm an alpha"

"Laxus?"

"I'm a . . . "

"what?"

"I'm a . . . "

"you're gonna have to speak a little louder" Laxus had a giant tick mark appear on his forehead

"I'M A BETA!"

"WHAT?!"

"yup"

The guild sat in silence before Natsu made his way over to Gray, untying him.

"anyway, you guys go back to your guild cause I wanna at least rest before the baby's born" with that Natsu clicked his fingers and everyone bearing the Fairy tail mark was engulfed in flames leaving no one in their places.

* * *

if you liked it please review~

bye bye~


End file.
